Danglars' Guide to Game Management
Some pirates may have a hard time playing this game successfully. Here are some of my tips to managing your weapons, ship, etc. Aspects of Your Weapons To begin with, you must learn about the different types of weapons. Swords A sword is a melee weapon consisting of a long single or two-sided blade with a handle. Sabre- A sabre is a specific type of Backsword (meaning single-edged) with a long, flat and commonly a slightly curved blade. Sabres primarily slash, chop and cut through enemies. The weakest type of sword as of yet, though when you use them they give more Reputation than most weapons and have faster combos. Broadsword- A Broadsword is a double-edged sword with a straight blade that is longer than a Cutlass. The military used weapon is often seen around the caribbean because of its special ability to attack several enemies at once. A broadsword is the most powerful weapon in the game. A broadsword also has the longest blade out of all sword types. It can strike several nearby enemies at the same time with its combos, much like the Sweep skill. This make them very useful for boarding flagships on your own. Cutlass- The cutlass is one of three sword types and the primary melee weapon that the player can use throughout the game, with the other types being the sabre and broadsword. A Cutlass is identifiable by its short, heavy blade. They were preferred by sailing men since they performed well in tight spaces yet could still deliver a powerful cut. Guns A Gun is defined in Pirates Online as any firearm. NOTE: The bigger the gun or more barrels on the gun the longer it will take to reload. NOTE: Guns cannot be used on human enemies. Bayonet- A Bayonet is a musket with a bladed instrument affixed to the front of the barrel. It is used like a spear once the rifle becomes unusable, or when an enemy is too close to shoot. Generally, bayonets have less firepower than their musket counterparts, but make up for it with the extra melee attack option. A pirate using a bayonet is able to target human enemies and attack them with the gun's blade. You can also shoot just like the musket, but shots will however not deal any damage to human enemies. Musket- A Musket is a single-shot, muzzle-loaded, smooth-bore firearm. It is a long-ranged weapon that can also mount a Bayonet attached on the front. The musket can do significant damage at medium and long range, however it cannot be used at short or point-blank range. Blunderbuss- A blunderbuss is a muzzle-loading firearm with a short, large caliber barrel, which is flared at the muzzle, and used with shot. The blunderbuss is an early form of shotgun adapted to military and defensive use. A blunderbuss fires a spread shot similar in pattern to the Viper's Nest, striking multiple enemies with a powerful blast. However, it is a fairly short-ranged weapon and takes longer to reload. They are favored in PvP as they do lots of damage and doesn't need to be aimed spot-on, which can be useful against "jumpers." The blunderbuss can do the most damage from 1 blow. This weapon also does the most damage out of all fire arms. Repeater Pistol- A Repeater Pistol is a pistol that is designed to hold multiple bullets at once, and have the ability to shoot multiple bullets without reloading, thus making it more efficient than the regular pistol. Pistol- A pistol, or flintlock as called in the Golden Age of Piracy is, in effect, a Handheld Cannon. Like the musket, it uses gunpowder to hurl projectiles at its target. With its shorter barrel, the pistol is more portable and more easily concealed than a musket, bayonet, or blunderbuss, but has only medium range and is less powerful. Voodoo In Pirates of the Caribbean Online, Voodoo is used to heal oneself and allies, travel instantly from place to place, and cast harmful spells on an enemy. Currently, voodoo weapons have to use hex skills to attacking your enemies, not combat skills. NOTE: Voodoo, in my opinion, is the most useful weapon for PVP. Voodoo Staff- The Voodoo Staff is a magical item which can send quick energy blasts or even more powerful special attacks, such as Flaming Skull, or Desolation. You hold down the Left-Mouse button or the Ctrl button to charge it up. The staff is a widely respected weapon and widely used around the Caribbean for its power to destroy many enemies at once. Even more powerful than a Voodoo Doll, staves (or staffs, as most pirates like to call them) allow a pirate to use voodoo spells against enemies at a distance. Unlike the voodoo doll, the staff does not have to be attuned to a target first. Most of the voodoo spells are line-of-sight or have an area or aura effect. Voodoo Doll- The Voodoo Doll is the third weapon received in the game and first voodoo object. A voodoo doll is attuned to either a friend or foe by touching it to the target(s). A voodoo doll is not prohibited by the Pirate's Code. Others Daggers- Throwing Knives- Grenades- Ships